1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drive mechanisms and in particular to means for providing facilitated assembly and disassembly of drive mechanisms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One improved form of final drive for use in a vehicle is illustrated in United States Letters Pat. No. 3,771,627 of Samuel I. Caldwell et al, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof. The final drive disclosed therein includes a modular parking brake assembly detachably mounted between a hydrostatic drive motor and the speed reduction gear train which is operatively connected to the drive motor. The parking brake assembly includes separable brake and brake actuating modules mounted in a housing for facilitated assembly and servicing. The brake assembly is arranged to be removed as a unit without exposing internal components thereof and without having to remove attendant major components of the vehicle.
Robert S. Root, in United States Letters Pat. No. 3,157,257 shows an oil immersed, actuated clutch and brake assembly wherein the clutch assembly and brake assembly are removable from the vehicle as a unit.
Rowland Jewson, in United States Letters Pat. No. 3,177,994, shows a fluid-actuated clutch and brake wherein the entire internal assembly may be withdrawn from the outer housing through an opening at one end thereof while leaving the clutch cup mounted to the driving shaft. Further, removal of set screws from the motor drive shaft permits the clutch cup bearing to be removed together with the clutch cup if desired. Upon removal of the assembly from the housing, the elements of the assembly are available for servicing.
In United States Letters Pat. No. 3,638,773 of William E. Lewis et al, a clutch brake unit is disclosed incorporating a clutch disk pack, a separate brake disk pack, and an interposed piston unit. The housing is formed in three major sections, one of which encloses the input shaft and the clutch pack. A second section of the housing contains the output shaft and the brake pack. An intermediate piston housing contains the piston unit. The brake and clutch plate assemblies may be changed as desired by the removal of the housing section involved, permitting access to the plates thereof without requiring disassembly from the associated housing.